


Wrong Concoction

by Ayngelcat



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngelcat/pseuds/Ayngelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tf_speedwriting</p><p>Title: Wrong Concoction<br/>Prompt: Picture at http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m94eqnZm2V1r3wk1zo1_500.jpg<br/>Characters: Hook and Scavenger<br/>Rating: M<br/>Content: Illicit drug use, mention of smut (non sticky)</p><p>Summary: Mixmaster has been busy 'cooking'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Concoction

Will it hurt? Scavenger asked nervously from the medberth, looking ruefully at the broken shovel on the trolley.

“No,” Hook said. It would, of course. But only later. When Scavenger came round from the anaesthetic. There was no point in telling him that. There’d be a scene – and Hook didn’t have time for one. “You’ll be out for the count,” he said. “Drink this.”

He handed over the bottle of bluish coloured liquid and was relieved when Scavenger gulped it straight down, without even pulling a face. It was a pleasant surprise to have Scavenger to do as he was told, just like that. It was even better when he handed Hook the bottle back and smiled. “Mnnn – delicious!” he said.

Hook frowned. It wasn’t supposed to be delicious. But he didn’t care. Any moment now, Scavenger would slump offline and then Hook could get on with this annoying distraction - this latest stupidity of the excavator’s in falling down that hole - and return to talking strategy with Scrapper.

Well – some of it would be talking. The boring parts. The rest ….

Hook’s relays tingled sharply. Yes, he really did have to get this done quickly. It had been too long since he and Scrapper ‘communed.’ Now, why was the zap medicine taking its time?

Because Scavenger wasn’t offline. On the contrary, he was very online. Fascinated optics roved over the ceiling, bright and filled with wonder. They settled on the operating light. A delighted smile spread slowly across his face. “Wow!” he declared. “You should see this!”

“See what?” Hook leaned over and peered up at the light. It wasn’t even switched on. He tried to dismiss the awful thought that had just slipped into his processor, the fact that the feel of Scrapper’s panels may no longer be imminent.

“It’s like - the most amazing thing I ever saw!” Scavenger whispered. “It’s like – there’s this glass dome, and rays shooting down from it. They’re so cool. And – oh wow, Hook, now they’re flowing. Like silver rain, mech! Silver rain …..” His frame shuddered.

Hook snatched the bottle from the cabinet. He sniffed the contents. Instantly, his worst fears were confirmed. Angrily, he banged it back down. He might have known. How could be so stupid? Did he not see a load of used anaesthetic bottles like this lined up in a certain other Constructicon’s lab?

“They’re hangin’ there, mech!” Scavenger was still staring upward. “Like orbs of gold. And the sky – its so blue!”

And now Scavenger wouldn’t be offlining for a while. In fact, in Hook’s estimation, he had about seventy or so breems of this nonsense to put up with. Because of course, leaving Scavenger unsupervised on a potent hallucinogenic was about as unwise as you could get.

A hand came up to grasp Hook’s, a tear leaking from Scavenger’s left optic. “It’s beautiful!” he said. He squeezed Hook’s arm. “Like you. You’re beautiful. You’re the most beautiful thing I ever saw!” With that, his energy field flared, scattering over Hook.

It was the last straw, With that tail broken and the other injuries, Hook couldn’t even do anything with the idiot either! Even if he wanted to – which he didn’t. Damn it, he wanted Scrapper!

Hook sprang up. Crossing to the wall, he snatched the comm from it.

“Mixmaster!” he bawled. “I’ve got a job for you!”

The maker of this mess could Scav-sit.


End file.
